


Pieśń półczłowieka

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-centric, F/M, M/M, Multi, Werewolf Draco Malfoy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: Wojna nie czeka, aż przeżyjesz żałobę, ona nią jest. Nie pozwoli Ci zapomnieć.(...)Wilkołak jest groźny, ale ślepy, młody wilkołak jest nieprzewidywalny.





	Pieśń półczłowieka

**Author's Note:**

> Autobeta - przeraszam!  
> Miniaturka pisana na #trzydziestominutówkę na Dramione [PL] - oops - nie wyszło w 30 min ;p

_Pieśń półczłowieka1_

 

Długo nie wychodził z sypialni. Posiłki spożywał w łóżku lub przy jednym z biurek, znajdujących się w ich pokoju. Theodore często przynosił mu skradzione łakocie, które serwowano po kolacji, licząc, że uda mu się nimi go przekupić. Od dziecka wiedział, że Draco uwielbia słodycze i jest jedną z tych osób, które mogą pochłaniać je w niesamowitej ilości, nie tyjąc przy tym. Takiej przemiany materii zazdrościła mu niejedna czarownica, chociaż w tym przypadku, Theo wolałby, żeby Draco miał, chociaż odrobinę skłonności do tycia. W obecnej chwili można było policzyć mu żebra, zapadnięte policzki jeszcze bardziej uwydatniały podkrążone oczy, a żyły na rękach sprawiały, że jego dłonie nie wyglądały na dłonie młodzieńca, a schorowanego, zestarzałego mężczyzny. Jego przyjaciel jednak ożywiał się, gdy wraz z nim, odwiedzała go Hermiona, która miała w sobie takie pokłady cierpliwości i życzliwości, że niejeden przecierał ze zdumienia oczy. Gdzie podziała się ta przemądrzała dziewucha, która wszystko musiała wiedzieć najlepiej?

Ludzie jednak zapomnieli, że wojna dotyka nie tylko umarłych, że swoje piętno odciska nie tylko na tych, którym kogoś zabrała. Zapomnieli, lub raczej chcieli zapomnieć, że lata były wypełnione bitwami, torturami, śmiercią i decyzjami. Te doświadczenia nie pozwalały na dziecięcą naiwność, nastoletnie głupoty. Zmuszały do szybkiego dorastanie, dojrzewania. Dawne szkolne niesnaski zmieniły się w bzdury w obliczu zagrożenia, stały się błahe, wręcz śmieszne.

Wspólny wróg potrafi zjednoczyć nawet najzagorzalszych nieprzyjaciół.

Analityczny umysł Rona, to, jak potrafił myśleć parę kroków wprzód, połączony ze sprytem i przebiegłością Blaise’a działał cuda. I kiedy Theo pojawił się z zakrwawionym Draco na Grimmauld Place, szukając ukrytego domu, Remus jako pierwszy podszedł do dzieci — nie, już nie dzieci — młodzieńców i pomógł dostać się do swojej sypialni. To otworzyło im oczy, że Voldemort przestał bawić się w subtelności. Gdy Remus dowiedział się, że własny ojciec beznamiętnie patrzył, jak jego syn jest gryziony i oślepiany przez Greybacka, wpadł szał. Takiej wściekłości nikt z obecnie żyjących u niego nie widział. I nikt nie stanął mu na drodze, kiedy parę dni później dopadł i zabił gołymi rękami Lucjusza Malfoya, skręcając mu kark, gdy ten próbował przemknąć przez Nokturn. Wtedy Remus bardziej przypominał wilkołaka niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

 

_He is blood of my blood and bone of my bone_

_and I am bound to the love of him2_

 

Bo kto mógł nawet pomyśleć, że alfa broni swoje stado, szczególnie szczenięta? Jako jedynym, który nie był zaskoczony pełnią, którą Draco spędził zamknięty z Remusem w piwnicy, był Severus. Dostrzegł sygnały już wtedy, gdy dwójka jego uczniów stanęła w drzwiach. Tyle krwi i takich cięć nie mogła dokonać nawet Sectumsempra, dlatego też eliksir tojadowy zamiast dla jednej osoby, zaczął ważyć dla dwóch. To jednak nie zmniejszyło bólu, który czuł, słysząc przeraźliwe jęki, wycie i płacz, odbijający się tamtej nocy echem od ścian domu. Wiedział, że Draco znajduje się teraz w najlepszych rękach, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w której był, ale i tak czuł przerażenie, słysząc, jak cierpi jego chrześniak. Czuł obrzydzenie do Lucjusza, do siebie, że do ostatniej chwili wierzył w kogoś na kształt przyjaciela, że ten się opamięta i ocali swoje dziecko, do Księżyca, która była okrutną panią. Do Greybacka. Gdy Remus wrócił tamtej nocy, był pierwszym, który się przy nim znalazł.

Przekazując kubek gorącej czekolady, chciał w ten sposób wyrazić podziękowanie, że ten zrobił to, czego Severus sam nie mógł, a na co Malfoy senior zasłużył.

Wilkołak jest groźny, ale ślepy, młody wilkołak jest nieprzewidywalny. Remus robił, co mógł, opiekując się szczenięciem, ale nagła, podległa pozycja nie była łatwa do przyjęcia dla Draco. Zawsze pierwszy, zawsze lider, musiał się teraz podporządkować, nauczyć żyć na nowo, gdzie potrzebować będzie pomocy.

Nie płakał, gdy powiedzieli mi o jego oczach, nie płakał, gdy przyszła jego kolej, mówił o Lucjuszu — nie ojcu, _nigdy_ ojcu — o tym, jak kazali zabić mu matkę, jak Greyback wgryzał mu się w udo, rozrywając mięśnie, które już nigdy nie będą tak sprawne, jak wcześniej. Jednak rozpłakał się jak dziecko, gdy dowiedział się o pogrzebanym pod gruzami Zabinim. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy wtulał się w Severusa, płacząc i mocząc mu szaty, ale pierwszy, gdy pobiegł do Remusa, gdy tylko wyczuł, jak ten przechodzi przez drzwi.

— Alfa, alfa — _tato_ , _tato_. Szlochał, nie będąc w stanie wydusić nic więcej. Dotychczas obecni dyskretnie opuścili kuchnię, zostawiając w niej tylko piątkę osób. W kącie stał Theodore, próbujący zrozumieć, co się działo. Hermiona delikatnie posadziła go na krześle, samej stając pomiędzy nogami mężczyzny i przytulając jego twarz do swojego brzucha. Cichym głosem tłumaczyła mu, uspokajała. Zamknął oczy, biorąc głęboki oddech, wdychając jej cytrusowy zapach pomieszany z potem i stęchłym wełnianym swetrem, który miała na sobie.

Na środku stał Severus, nie do końca wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Widząc jednak, jak Draco wyciąga ku niemu ramię, zaczął iść w ich kierunku, zanim umysł zarejestrował, co ten gest znaczy.

Stado.

 

Wojna nie czeka, aż przeżyjesz żałobę, ona nią jest. Nie pozwala Ci zapomnieć, uleczyć ran, bo gdy tylko jedna zacznie się zasklepiać, powoduje nowe — Twoja przyjaciółka zostaje zgwałcona, nauczyciel, który mimo nudnych lekcji, potrafił zainteresować tematem, został zabity, ulubiony sprzedawca, został zmuszony do ucieczki, po śmierci córki, Twoje zwierzątko się teraz ciebie boi… Lista się nie kończy.

Jednak nawet w tym nowym, nieznanym świecie, pojawia się światełko, które swoim lśnieniem, prowadzi cię ku jaśniejszym myślom.

Gdy Draco uczył się świata na nowo, próbując zaufać innym zmysłom w taki sam sposób, w jaki ufał oczom, uczył się ludzi dookoła siebie. Poznawał to, co na pierwszy widok było ukryte, zaprzyjaźniał się z nimi, przebijał się poprzez maski, które nosili, dowiadywał, komu tak naprawdę może ufać. I o ile do Theodora zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej od czasu śmierci Blaise’a, o tyle Granger była totalnym zaskoczeniem.

Jako jedna z nielicznych osób potrafiła zachować przy nim cierpliwość, gdy warczał na najmniejsze swoje potknięcie czy propozycję pomocy od innych. Nie poddawała się i przychodziła do niego praktycznie codziennie, zagadując i nawet posunęła się do czytania mu głośno jednej ze swojej ulubionej książek. Nie litowała się nad nim, próbując wymazać z życia wszystkie czynności związane z potrzebą wzroku — w zamian ciągnęła ze sobą.

Dalej pamiętał, jak tego wieczoru Severus przyszedł do niego, wyganiając Theodora i usiadł obok na łóżku.

— Granger kupiła elementarz z alfabetem Braille’a.

— Huh? — zapytał monosylabiczne, odwracając się w jego kierunku.

— Chce cię nauczyć czytać.

Draco prychnął, słysząc mężczyznę.

— Przecież to niemożliwe — powiedział, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Usłyszał, gdy Severus odszedł od drzwi, a po chwili poczuł, jak łóżko obok niego ugina się.

— Pomyśl, jak mugole radzą sobie w takiej sytuacji, jak twoja? — Oczywiście, że Draco wielokrotnie się nad tym zastanawiał, ale nie miał odwagi, by zapytać. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej bał się odpowiedzi, czy zburzenia tej dziwnej atmosfery, która od paru miesięcy panowała w Kwaterze Głównej.

— Czytają palcami. Nie zawsze będziesz miał możliwość rzucić zaklęcie. Poza tym, co innego jest słyszeć, a co innego samemu czytać.

Przez moment panowała cisza.

— Chce ci podarować to, co kochałeś równie mocno, jak latanie. Może nie będziesz mógł sam uwarzyć eliksiru, nieprędko zagrasz w quidditcha, ale będziesz mógł czytać, Draco. Nie odtrącaj jej z powodu swojej dumy. — Severus przez chwilę mocniej ścisnął kolano chłopca. — Nie powtórz moich błędów — dodał ciszej, wstając. Prawie bezszelestnie wyszedł z pokoju, a Draco nie wiedział, co myśleć o tej rozmowie.       

 

Wojna trwała, a on był zamknięty w czterech ścianach domu. Wiedział, że nie powinien wychodzić. Tracili dostatecznie wiele ludzi, by ryzykował bezmyślną śmierć, dla własnej zachcianki. Jasne, że chciał poczuć ciepło słońca na swojej skórze, woń powietrza w deszczowy poranek czy rześkość mroźnej nocy. Jednak nie mógł im tego zrobić, bo wiedział, jak sam cierpiał, nie wiedząc i czekając, aż Severus wróci ze spotkań z Voldemortem, coraz częściej cuchnąc bólem, cierpieniem, krwią i przerażeniem. Remusa nie widział od roku, czuł się zagubiony bez niego, a wyobraźnia podsuwała mu najgorsze scenariusze tego, co mogło się stać jego alfie, który obecnie przebywał w towarzystwie zdziczałych wilkołaków. Bał się, że i on zdziczeje.

Ponownie uratowała go ta dwójka. Nikt się nie dziwił, gdy widziano ich razem. Złota Trójca się nie rozpadła, ale Hermiona teraz poświęcała swój czas nie tylko Harry’emu i Ronowi, ale równie często spędzała wieczory w towarzystwie Draco i Theodore’a. Ludzie szukali komfortu wszędzie tam, gdzie mogli i nikt nikogo z tego powodu nie oceniał.

Draco starał się przekazać im wszystko, co wiedział, wszystko, czego nauczył go ojciec lub podsłuchał podczas wakacji, spędzonych na dworze. Ludzie wychodzili i tylko część z nich wracała, a on powoli wariował, czując się bezużyteczny, ale wtedy Granger podrzucała mu książki, mówiąc o poszukiwaniach nowych zaklęć, zachęcając do poszukiwań nowych rozwiązań. Miał czas na to, na co oni nie mieli. Mimo że nie ruszał się poza granice Grimmauld Place, robił dla nich wiele więcej, niż pozwalał sobie wierzyć. To dzięki niemu potrafili na czas pomóc Cho, gdy została trafiona paskudnym, dotychczas nieznanym zaklęciem czy przewidzieć, że kolejnym miejscem ataku będzie sierociniec, w którym większość wychowanków to półkrwiści, mugolaki i charłaki.

       

_The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,_

_and her kisses were warmer than spring.3_

 

Ostatnią bitwę przeżył samotnie w pokoju przed kominkiem. Siedział skulony w fotelu w za dużym swetrze Lupina i grzał ręce o ulubiony kubek Severusa, zastanawiając się i wyczekując. Cały spięty podskakiwał na najmniejszy szmer, wydawany przez dom, odwracał się na fantomowy dźwięk kroków. Wydawało mu się, że przesiedział tak całą noc i cały następny dzień, jednak w rzeczywistości minęło raptem parę godzin. Gdy w końcu poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń, nie dowierzał. Bez słowa ścisnął ją, czekając.

— Draco… — usłyszał łamiący się głos. Sam był w stanie tylko wycharczeć:

— Kto?

Ta cisza go zabijała. Kogo stracili, kto wygrał, co się stało?

— Harry go pokonał. Nagini… Nagini… Został zaatakowany przez nią, Neville odciął jej łeb — wtrąciła, próbując oddalić moment, gdy wypowie te słowa. — Profesor walczy, ale mówią, że jeżeli przeżyje, będzie miał sparaliżowaną lewą stronę ciała, nie wiadomo tylko w jakim stopniu.

— A… tata? — wyszeptał.

— Stracił prawą nogę, ale żyje. Nie odchodzi od łóżka profesora. Czy chcesz… Czy zabrać cię do nich? — zapytała nieśmiało, przesuwając się przed niego i kładąc obie dłonie na jego kolanach. Przytaknął.

Tamte dni pamięta jak przez mgłę — nie czuł wiatru, gdy wychodzili, słońce było mdłe, nie grzało tak, jak sobie wyobrażał, powietrze śmierdziało oczekiwaniem. Z bijącym sercem praktycznie wczepiał się w rękę Hermiony, co jakiś czas się potykając o kawałek gruzu czy dziurę. Całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że to pierwszy raz od lat, gdy inni go widzą. Nie zwracał uwagi na nic poza ciepłą dłonią w swojej i drugą, większą, silniejszą, na łokciu.

Gdy weszli do Sali, uderzył w niego zapach śmierci, zewsząd dobiegający płacz i łkanie. On sam nie ważył się oddychać. Z otaczającego go morza, bez trudu wyczuł tak dwa ważne i wyraźne osoby. Tym razem to on wskazał kierunek, w którym powinni iść i już po chwili siedział już obok Remusa, wtulając się w niego. Severus będzie żył — był tego pewien.

Nic więcej się nie liczyło.

 

Mieć jednak pewność, a stanąć oko w oko, gdy ten się wybudził to dwie różne rzeczy. Chyba nigdy nie czuł tak szczęśliwy, gdy poczuł na swoim karku dłoń, która przyciągnęła go do siebie i usta, całujące jego włosy.

Byli naprawdę dziwną rodziną — jeden nie mógł chodzić, drugi mówić, a trzeci widzieć.

Nie to jednak było najważniejsze, a jeżeli ktokolwiek śmiałby im coś powiedzieć, to niech lepiej spojrzy na bliźniaki Weasley.

 

Cały następny dzień był pasmem radości, śmiechu, łez i snu. Remus nie wrócił jeszcze do domu, ale Harry nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by Kwatera dalej służyła ludziom, którzy jej potrzebują.

— Syriusz i Regulus by tego chcieli — powiedział tylko, wzruszając ramionami.

Draco samo nie wiedział, kiedy tego dnia przyszli do niego Theodore i Hermiona. Wiedział tylko, że upojony szczęściem rzucił się na nich, gdy tylko zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Przez długi czas nie wypuszczał ich z objęć i trwali w tym niewygodnym uścisku, aż w końcu osunęli się na podłogę, siadając wygodniej. Oboje wpasowali się po stronach Theodore’a i wtulali się w niego — słowa nie były potrzebne. Draco nie wiedział, kiedy uniósł głowę i pocałował go. To było tak naturalne, lekkie, ale pełne wszystkich niewypowiedzianych emocji. Gdy pogłębił pocałunek, który z niewinnego stał się przepełniony pasją, wyczuł w jego ustach smak, który połączył z Hermioną. Ich zapachy już od pewnego czasu zaczęły się ze sobą mieszać, ale był pewny, że jego śmiałość nie zostanie odepchnięta i gdy odwrócił się w stronę kobiety, nie musiał szukać jej warg, bo same znalazły jego usta. W przeciwieństwie do Theo miała w sobie dozę delikatności połączonej z determinacją. Bardziej poczuł, niż usłyszał, jak mężczyzna pomiędzy nimi zmienia pozycję na bardziej komfortową, powodując tym samym, że Draco praktycznie leżał na jego kolanach, nie chcąc rozstawać się z tym cudownym ciepłem. Gdy męska dłoń zaczęła bawić się jego włosami i drapać po karku, nie mógł zatrzymać w sobie zduszonego jęku.

Tak, ich stado zaiście było dziwne.

Ale było _jego_.

* * *

 

1 [Half-man’s son — Miracle of Sound ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOQsYk8cbnE)

2 [Bound — Karliene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3E8dWvirGh0&list=RD3E8dWvirGh0)

3 [The Dornishman's Wife — Karliene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQNrTv0u0Qo)


End file.
